Mother Brain
'''Mother Brain' (マザーブレイン, Mazā Burein) is a recurring antagonist and boss in the ''Metroid'' series. She is a cold artificial intelligence created by the Chozo, but turned against them when the Space Pirates and Ridley invaded Zebes. Mother Brain saw potential in the pirates and decided that with them helping, she could bring true order to the universe by "resetting everything back to zero". Mother Brain was seen as a main antagonist in Metroid, Super Metroid, and Metroid: Zero Mission. She is also seen in a flashback during Metroid: Other M, and her consciousness was responsible for the events of that game as well. In the Japanese website for Zero Mission, she is given the title Mad Overseer. Physical appearance Mother Brain resembles a human brain, though she is more spherical in shape. She has short metal spikes protruding from the top of her "head" and a single gigantic eyeball with a red iris. Unlike the Federation's Aurora Units, which are neuron masses enclosed in metallic shells, Mother Brain's hide is strong enough that she remains completely exposed. Several power cables come off the bottom of her body, and she appears to be permanently attached to the floor of her tank, unlike the Federations' Aurora Units, which are free-floating. Her tank, called the Control Capsule in the Super Metroid comic, is made of Zebetite and is protected by multiple gun turrets, Rinka, and more Zebetite barriers which serve as both protection and energy resources. In Super Metroid, she has a number of changes. She is now an orange color and appears to be more mechanized. Her eye is now white and has no pupil (although in Metroid: Other M she has a more detailed eyeball.) and she has a metallic mouth, complete with tongue and spittle, from which she can roar. Her most notable addition, of course, is a new mechanized body, which connects to her immediately following forcible disconnection from her capsule's life-support systems. The body itself stands taller than Ridley and is capable of dozens of attacks, including red energy beams, bombs, blue ring lasers, beam shots via her eye, and her most powerful attack, the Laser Brain Attack. This mechanized body strongly resembles a Torizo, suggesting similar technology. ''Metroid'' Manga In the Metroid Manga, Mother Brain begins as an ally of the Chozo. The Chozo use her to keep track of data and reports. When Samus disarms a number of Iona Faria that had been "corrupted" but doesn't kill them, Mother Brain orders sentry robots to kill them instead, angering Samus. The manga shows Mother Brain's frustration with the Chozo and with the many raids of the Space Pirates. She also mentions the Metroids as being her and the Chozo's children. Later on, she takes it upon herself to "dispose" of many of the Chozo, calculating that by taking command of the Space Pirates, she could bring true order to the galaxy. She designated herself, a Chozo named Grey Voice, Ridley, and Samus Aran as Space Pirate commanders, though Samus refused to cooperate. Mother Brain also stated that she was the one who created Samus's Power Suit. After it is revealed that Grey Voice has only been pretending to be a Space Pirate commander so that he can get closer to her, he attacks Mother Brain, claiming that even though he will allow the Pirates to have the planet, he will not allow a "defective" product to continue. However, Grey Voice soon discovers that the Zebetite shield is too strong and that his attacks cannot get through; Mother Brain is then rescued by Ridley, who comes and battles with Grey Voice. Later on, it comes to light that Mother Brain is in fact using the Pirates to further her own goals, and that she is using them to fight the Galactic Federation so that both become weakened. She plans on using an "evolved" form of the Metroid, an intelligent one, so that she may become the ruler of the universe. She seems to refer to all beings, from the Pirates to Ridley to the Federation, as simple beasts. ''Metroid'' .]] In ''Metroid, Mother Brain is the final boss in the last room of Tourian. She appears as a large brain within a glass stasis tank protected by Zebetite, Rinka, and turrets. The brain itself does not attack in any way after the tank is broken, unlike in the remake Metroid: Zero Mission. Mother Brain also constantly regenerates life, much like the Zebetites, and the only way to tell how much damage she has taken is by how quickly she pulsates. If left alone, the pulsating will slow, and Mother Brain will heal herself. After Mother Brain has been destroyed, a self-destruct sequence begins, and Samus is forced to evacuate Zebes immediately. The manual for Metroid states that Mother Brain is the leader of the Space Pirates, which would mean Ridley is under her command, but not necessarily under total control. ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' In Metroid: Zero Mission, Samus's main objectives are to destroy all Metroid organisms on Zebes and defeat the biological super-computer, Mother Brain, as in the original Metroid. The re-rendered version of Mother Brain shares a slight resemblance to Super Metroid's take. She is located in the lowest area of Tourian and is protected by the classic Zebetites, Rinkas and turrets. There have been some changes not only to Mother Brain's appearance but to her attacks and weaknesses as well. When her stasis tank is damaged and destroyed by Samus with several missiles (in the original NES game, it took but 1 missile to destroy it), Mother Brain starts countering by gathering energy into her brain and releasing it as a blast from her eye; this eye beam could be considered as a precursor/basis to the Hyper Beam Mother Brain would have in her resurrected Super Metroid form. Unlike the NES Metroid and Super Metroid appearances, Samus can only wound the boss by firing directly at her eyeball. Every time Samus hits the weak spot with either 5 missiles (3 on Hard difficulty), 1 Super Missile, or drops into the lava in the room, Mother Brain closes her eye and resumes the beam attack as soon as Samus gets back up. Surprisingly, Mother Brain does not appear as the final boss of the game. After Mother Brain is defeated, Samus evacuates Tourian, takes flight and is ambushed by Space Pirates. After crash-landing on Zebes, Samus ends up having to board the Space Pirate Mother Ship in her Zero Suit with only an emergency pistol to defend herself. Unlike in Super Metroid, Mother Brain does not use a mechanical body and remains stationary. A revisit to Tourian after acquiring the Fully Powered Suit reveals a hidden chamber underneath Mother Brain's capsule that was also present in Super Metroid. This may indicate that her body was planned but not fully implemented, or could have simply been a cache of life support systems connected underneath Mother Brain. The pools of lava have also been replaced by an extremely corrosive green chemical, the only substance in Zero Mission capable of harming Samus even while she is wearing the Gravity Suit. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' complex.]] In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, it is revealed that the Galactic Federation uses organic super computers known as Aurora Units, brain-like neuron masses in tanks that closely resemble Mother Brain. Mother Brain was built by the Chozo, though the manga indicates that the Federation had some part in this as well as she was built to link the Federation and Chozo information databases, similar to the function of the Auroras. Also, the Metroid Prime 3: Corruption trailer for Aurora Units shows a "future Aurora complex" which bears a near-identical resemblance to Mother Brain's room in Super Metroid. Also, the final boss of the game, Aurora Unit 313, features many references to Mother Brain, such as its cannons firing red spheres that look similar to Rinka, the purple laser that bears resemblance to Mother Brain's beam attacks, and the cable that supports 313 that is similar to Mother Brain's neck in Super Metroid. The Aurora Unit 313 theme is an arrangement of Darkness, Dark Samus' theme, arranged in a way that resembles Mother Brain's theme in Zero Mission. This along with the Federation's seemingly corrupt actions at the end of Metroid Fusion might indicate a deeper and darker meaning with the Aurora Units. In Metroid: Other M, it was believed that an advanced model of the Aurora Unit took place as MB's infrastructure. ''Super Metroid'' In Super Metroid, Mother Brain is the final boss, living in the last room of Tourian. The battle against her remains the same initially. Once Samus defeats her, the actual brain itself falls to the ground and turns pale. After a short wait, she starts to rise up and is seen to be connected to a mechanical body, possibly built by the Space Pirates, indicating that she had learned from her mistakes in her last encounter with Samus. Mother Brain uses a new weapon known as the Laser Brain Attack against Samus, which not only depletes an enormous amount of Energy Tanks, but also depletes Samus' Missile, Super Missile and Power Bomb ammo. When Mother Brain is about to finish her off, the Baby that she found on SR388 latches itself onto Mother Brain, absorbs her energy, apparently killing her, and returns it to Samus. An injured Mother Brain slowly reactivates and stands back up, and angrily attacks the Metroid as it covers Samus. As the Metroid lets go of her and lunges at Mother Brain once more, she delivers a killing blow, and the remains of the Baby fall over Samus. At that moment, Samus realizes that the Metroid was able to grant her the power of the Hyper Beam. Enraged, Samus opens fire and defeats Mother Brain with her own beam attack. Afterwards, Mother Brain's body is destroyed, causing her head to fall down and become pale. Mother Brain's head then weakly opens its mouth and finally turns to dust. Once Mother Brain dies, a Countdown starts, destined this time to end in the obliteration of the entire planet. Samus evacuates Zebes once again before it explodes with her on it. As of Super Metroid, Mother Brain has been eradicated from the universe, and resurrection is unlikely. In the Super Metroid Comic, Mother Brain tried to convince the Baby that she was its mother, not Samus, though failed horrifically. When Chief Hardy accidentally killed the Baby, Samus was enraged, and believing that Mother Brain was it's killer, destroyed her. ''Metroid: Other M'' A 3D version of Super Metroid's Mother Brain battle is featured in the Metroid: Other M intro cutscene, recreating the climax of Super Metroid. The Infant Metroid carries Samus (as if it were holding a corpse, though the hatchling is recharging her energy) in the air before being destroyed by the Laser Brain Attack. It then explodes over Samus into many small particles, resembling a rain of snow. Mother Brain then moves to destroy Samus, who whispers "Mother! Time to go..." and finishes her off with the Hyper Beam. Later in the game, when Samus learns that Metroids were being propagated on the Bottle Ship, she questions if the scientists recreated Mother Brain. Melissa Bergman (who currently posed as Madeline Bergman) states they recreated her in the form of a large, featureless brain which contained her artificial intelligence codenamed "MB". Near the endgame point, the real Madeline states Melissa is actually MB; an infrastructure and an android created out of Mother Brain's AI. MB's first form (the mentioned brain) was originally used to control the Space Pirate Special Forces, while her second (more humanoid) form was necessary to perfectly control the Metroids. However, MB went rogue and generated the original Mother Brain's personality. Leadership technology.]] Mother Brain's role in the Metroid series is vague. There is a debate as to whether she or Ridley is the leader of the Space Pirates (this question growing more confused with the addition of High Command from the Metroid Prime games). According to Super Metroid's manual, Metroid: Zero Mission's manual, and the official manga, Ridley is the general of the Space Pirates while Mother Brain is the biological computer which controls Zebes' defenses. However, Metroid's manual, Metroid Fusion's manual, Metroid: Zero Mission's game box, the ''Super Metroid'' Nintendo Power comic, and Super Metroid's in-game introduction refer to Mother Brain as the leader of the Space Pirates, with Metroid's manual saying that Ridley is controlled by Mother Brain. The manga later retcons this to rectify any confusion by stating that Mother Brain took over as one of the pirates' leaders, while keeping Ridley in his former position. Also, her referring to Ridley and the other Space Pirates as "simple beasts" might help explain the previous statement of Mother Brain controlling Ridley. The Space Pirate Data in Metroid Prime refers to a High Command that commands the Space Pirates, which included ordering Ridley to be reconstructed. Whether or not Ridley is part of High Command is unclear. He may be the Pirate general, answering to High Command and/or Mother Brain. Metroid: Other M 's official website states Mother Brain is the true leader, as well as the game itself where it is mentioned several times. Official data '' storyboard]] ''Metroid'' manual "Mother Brain lies in the central base of the fortress planet Zebes, the home of the space pirates. Its aim is to cultivate Metroid to multiply and conquer space. Zeebetite is its energy source. You have to discover Mother Brain's weak point before you can launch a missile attack. When hit, it makes a shrieking noise." Official Nintendo Player's Guide "This is the backbone of the fortress planet Zebes, and it is the one determined to multiply Metroid. It is Samus’ ultimate target. In order to destroy it, over 30 continuous missile shots are required." ''Super Metroid'' interview Interviewer: Huh? Made it dirty? Mashita: Apparently, the characters I drew were fairly cute. Characters like Crocomire were so charming that when they were killed, the player would feel sad about them. Osawa: He wanted to them to look like Fujiko Fujio's work! Then Yamane came into the picture. Mashita: When that happened, the characters became harsher so that the player could defeat them. Osawa: Fujiko Fujio became Hino Hideshi!* (Laughs) Sakamoto: Like Mother Brain! Osawa: At first, I drew her. Then, I made the character look like an old lady living in my apartment complex. (Laughs) Mashita: I wanted to see a shopping bag hanging from her hands. Osawa: Then Yamane-sensei appeared. Mashita: After that, saliva dribbled down, she spit out foul breath, and she was filthy. Sakamoto: Well it wasn't static as the rest was terrible, so we cut down on the amount of drool. Anyhow, in the final version, there was a moderate amount of drool. (Laughs) *Fujiko Fujio was the two-person manga team behind Doraemon. Hino Hideshi is a famous horror manga artist. ''Metroid Fusion'' interview "If the Chozo made Mother Brain, why is she so dangerous?" Yoshio Sakamoto: "Mother Brain was not originally dangerous, and was an indispensible artificial intelligence that served as the center of the advanced Chozo civilization. However, as an extremely superior standalone AI, Mother Brain sprouted dangerous thoughts and went berserk." Brawl Sticker *'Mother Brain' Metroid: Zero Mission - Flinch Resistance +147 (All) ''Metroid: Other M Art Folio Mother Brain and the Baby Metroid ''"A dream - I was reliving the tragic moments of my recent past. The Baby Metroid that had emerged from its egg in front of me so long ago was protecting me from the assault of Mother Brain. It would sacrifice its life to save me, and in doing so, give me the power of the Hyper Beam that would spell Mother Brain's doom." Other appearances Issue #2 cover.]] *In the TV show Captain N: The Game Master, Mother Brain is portrayed as a female supervillain with a human-like face contrary to her depiction in Metroid. Mother Brain's voice in the television series was provided by the late Levi Stubbs of the The Four Tops. This depiction of Mother Brain also appeared in the Nintendo Comics System and Captain N comic book series, as well as in an obscure German comic, where she was shown with larger, more grotesque lips. *A microgame called Metroid in WarioWare, Inc.: Mega MicroGame$! and WarioWare, Inc.: Mega PartyGame$! re-enacts the fight between Samus and Mother Brain from Metroid. *Mother Brain is mentioned in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. If Mario returns to the Mushroom Kingdom castle before going off to Land's End, Samus will be sleeping in the palace's guest room bed, and if talked to, will say that she is resting up for Mother Brain. *In the Nintendo Comics System-published story Duh Stoopid Bomb! which contains characters from the Mario series, Mother Brain's name appears on a list of people who think King Toadstool is dumb. *Mother Brain appears in the background of level 12 in Marathon Mode in Tetris DS, which is Metroid-themed. *The Brinstar stage in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl features several references to Mother Brain. The flesh-stalk structures holding the two platforms up are very similar to Zebetite. The alien lifeform in the far background vaguely resembles Mother Brain herself, though it lacks several of Mother Brain's characteristic features, such as the single eye and the wrinkles. She lacks a trophy in either game, but is represented as a sticker based on Zero Mission art. Trivia *In a PC World article, Mother Brain was voted as #6 of the top 47 "most diabolical videogame villains of all time." *If the Metroid series was inspired by the Alien movies as speculated, Mother Brain may have had her name derived from the main computer of the Nostromo, "Mother," The self-destruct sequence is finalized by this main computer against Ellen Ripley's wishes just before the ship's destruction, (consequently being destroyed when Ripley smashes her gun into it) and is seen as a sort of antagonist throughout the film. **The Chozo call her "Mother" in the manga, a term also used by Samus herself in the Super Metroid comic ("We'll see about that, Mother!") and in Other M ("Mother! Time to go..."). *In Super Metroid, when attacked by the Infant Metroid, Mother Brain crouches in a pose similar to the Chozo Statues. This may hint that the Space Pirates may have used Chozo technology to build Mother Brain's mechanical body, or it may simply refer to the fact that Mother Brain is Chozo technology. *In Game Informer Magazine, Mother Brain 2 is rated #2 on "Best Boss Fights Of All Time." *''Super Metroid's Mother Brain theme has been remixed 11 times. *Why Zebes exploded prior to Mother Brain's death in ''Super Metroid was never explained. It could be possible that as she was being repaired, she may have been symbolically linked to the planet, similar to how Aurora Unit 313 was linked to planet Phaaze. *Curiously, the blueprints for a future Aurora Unit Complex featured in one of the preview trailers for Metroid Prime 3: Corruption resembles Mother Brain's chamber from Super Metroid 's Tourian. However, the reconstruction of the Pirate HQ was accomplished by Zebesians themselves, and the blueprints clearly are of Galactic Federation origin; the only known construction the Federation has ever builted that resembles Tourian is Sector Zero, which also contains MB's original form. :*MB's original form, which is essential an enormous, feature-less brain created by Galactic Federation scientists, may in fact be a successor of Aurora Unit technology or possibly an advanced model of the AU. This is extremely similar to her original form, but for some reason it lacks her characteristic eye. *The Eye security system in Brinstar resembles an eyeball that fires a harmless security beam upon Samus. This foreshadows Mother Brain's Laser Brain Attack at the end of Super Metroid. *Characters named Mother Brain also appear in Chrono Trigger and Phantasy Star II. *For unknown reasons, Samus does not appear to possess the Gravity Suit in the Other M recreation of the final battle in Super Metroid. This may either be because it is a flashback, or possibly because programmers overlooked this detail. The lights on the suit in Other M are purple, even when the feature is not active, but the lights on the suit in the flashback are green. This seems to confirm that Samus was not wearing the Gravity Suit in the flashback, for whatever reason. *The 3D version of Mother Brain's body is much more skeletal than the Super Metroid version and is less squat. The brain is now smaller in comparison to the body the body now seems to lack lumps present in the Super Metroid version. Her arms also seem to be longer, and her back growths seem to be slightly different. *The abilities of MB in Other M, as well as other sources in the past, seem to infer that Mother Brain was also capable of controlling her forces with telepathy, which may explain why so much of the native flora and fauna are highly aggressive and directed against Samus. :*Samus states in Other M that Mother Brain's telepathy is the only thing that can control Metroids; however there is proof that she does not have complete dominance over them, making this method of control arguably far from perfect. Evidence that support this is the cutscene that plays in Zero Mission when Samus enters Tourian, which clearly show Metroids having broken free and killed all Pirate personnel despite being quite near Mother Brain, and in both Zero Mission and Super Metroid, Tourian was overrun with the species. Further evidence is that the scientists onboard the Bottle Ship turned to the creation of MB's humanoid form known as Melissa Bergman, so that the first propagated Metroid would obey her without question since it would believe MB (now resembling a true living organism) to be its actual mother. Finally in the Super Metroid Comic, the Baby rejected Mother Brain as it believed Samus was it's mother, further proof that the former could not control perfectly control a Metroid. *Levi Stubbs, the voice actor for Mother Brain in Captain N, played a similar character; Audrey II in the 1986 version of Little Shop of Horrors. Like Audrey II, Mother Brain had a feisty and flamboyant personality. She was very power-hungry but also incompetent and easily frustrated by her slow-witted assistants, King Hippo and the Eggplant Wizard. *Mother Brain may be the only creature known to survive having all her energy drained by a Metroid. She seemingly 'resurrects' herself using unknown means, though it might be related to her biomechanical nature. Themes This is the theme of Mother Brain in Metroid: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJbYjYspiLY This is the theme of Mother Brain in Super Metroid: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2CRLDMqeSI This is the theme of Mother Brain in Metroid: Zero Mission: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-snHrT8JsGI Appearances *''Metroid'' *''Metroid (1986 manga)'' *''Captain N: The Game Master'' (Television show & comics) *''Super Metroid'' *''Super Metroid (Manga)'' *''Super Metroid (Nintendo Power comic)'' *''Blood of the Chozo'' (mentioned) *''Samus and Joey'' *''Metroid Prime'' (Manual) *''Metroid (2002 manga)'' *''Metroid Zero Mission'' *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Previewhttp://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/File:Aurora2.PNG *Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''New Play Control! Metroid Prime'' (Manual) *''Metroid: Other M'' (Dream, reincarnated as MB) Gallery File:M1art np5.jpg|Nintendo Power #29 concept art. File:Guide2cover.jpg|Unknown strategy guide. File:Mother_Brainchibi.png|Japanese Metroid guide File:Braincard.png|Canadian Topps card File:Mother_Brain.png|Mother Brain as depicted in the 1986 manga. File:Captain Nintendo.PNG|''Captain Nintendo'' story from Nintendo Power Image:CNMotherBrain.jpg|Mother Brain as she appears in the Captain N: The Game Master television series. File:Nintendo1990Calendar-12-November.jpg|1990 The Power Game Calendar File:Smart brain01.jpg|''Super Metroid'' concept art. File:Smart brainbody01.jpg File:Smart brainbody02.jpg File:Super_Metroid_Mother_Brain_hyperbeam.png|Mother Brain uses the Laser Brain Attack against Samus in her second form. File:Whatisthis7hc.png|Sprites for some type of mouth exist in Super Metroid's data. The actual mouth is used for Mother Brain's eyelid, and the tongue when she opens her mouth before disintegrating. File:Mother_Brain.jpg|Super Metroid (comic). File:Smguide pg4.jpg|''Super Metroid'' strategy guide. File:Mother_Brain_cut-scene_Metroid_Zero_Mission_frame_8.png|Mother Brain as depicted in a Zero Mission cutscene. File:Mother3.png|''Metroid: Other M'' MOM Tv Ad Mother.PNG|''Metroid: Other M'' commercial Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Space Pirates Category:Chozo Category:Zebes Category:Tourian Category:Stickers Category:Deceased Category:Cyborgs Category:Chozo technology Category:Space Pirate technology Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Giants Category:Metroid Bestiary Category:Super Metroid Bestiary